Face Down
by Anieshwa
Summary: Calleigh is still with Jake ewww and he beats her. She lies for him repeatedly until he goes too far and she ends up in the hospital. Eric is there, but will she tell him the truth? Will it be enough? Will it be before Seth and his new friend gets her?
1. Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

**Disclaimer:**

**me:*whistles unfamiliar tune***

**bonnie:what's that?**

**amber:yeah Aniesa?**

**me:I don't know, I had a dream and it was in it...**

**but I have an awesome idea for a songfic!**

**alice, amber, and bonnie: you always have an idea for something!**

**edward and rosalie:Hey! back off the breakable human klutz! It's not her fault things randomly appear in her head!**

**me:Yeah!**

**edward:are you okay?**

**me:yeah, thanks...**

**alice, rose, bonnie, and amber: You know the drill! She doesn't own C.S.I. Miami or Twilight!**

**alice,edward, and rose: Or Us!**

**CPOV:**

I looked at myself in the mirror as I covered up the bruises on my arms and neck.

_"Jake didn't do that much damage this time. It's okay it's not going to happen again."_ I thought as I started to cry.

_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy**_

_**One look puts the rhythm in my hand**_

_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**_

_**I see what's going down.**_

_**Cover up with make up in the mirror**_

_**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again**_

_**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**_

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Calleigh would you like to play with me?" Jake asked seductively._

_"No, Jake I'm really tired." I said trying to go upstairs._

_He grabbed me and pushed me into the wall, then pushed me to the ground._

_"What was that Calleigh?" he said as I cried "I'm sorry I'm really tired Jake! Please don't make me do this!"_

_He kissed my neck while gripping one of my arms so hard I cried out in pain. He didn't care, he hit me on my cheek and got up._

_"Fine, see if I care!" he yelled while running out the front door._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Calleigh, I swear I love you! I'm not going to do it again." he said finally coming back home.

He hugged me as I cried harder, then he drove me to work.

**12 HOURS LATER:**

"Hey Calleigh!" Eric called after me.

"Oh hey Eric! What's up?" I asked putting on my best fake smile.

"Hey stupid why's it fake? He's keeping you from Jake a few extra minutes, you should be happy." I reminded myself in my head.

"Well we're all going out for dinner, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" he said as he looked at my cheek.

"Sure. What are you looking at?" I asked curiously.

"Your cheek. It looks like your getting a little bruise. What happened Calleigh?" he asked a touch of anger showing in his eyes.

"I tripped. Into the front door at home. I was going up my stairs and fell over the newspaper, right into the door. Lucky me it wasn't back down the stairs." I said without missing a beat.

I had never been a good liar, especially with Eric, but I had had experience with these lies.

"Oh, well you should be more careful. Crap! We gotta go before they leave!" he said playfully pushing me out the door, as I giggled at him trip me just to catch me.

**1 HOUR LATER:**

I had just walked inside the house when I was grabbed from behind.

"Where have you been? I talked to you an hour ago and you said you were leaving CSI!" Jake yelled furiously.

"I went to dinner with the team! They asked and I've never said no, if I did they would have suspected something!" I screamed in agony.

"You're lying! You were alone with Eric! I told you to stay away from him!" he yelled as he slapped me in the face.

"I did! I wasn't alone with him I swear!" I cried.

He punched me in the eye and slammed me into the wall. I fell and he kicked me in the ribs before dragging me into the backyard.

He kicked me in the back so that I was face down in the dirt.

I looked up and scremaed "This doesn't hurt! I- I've had enough!"

I yelled it one last time before I felt a sharp pain on my neck, and felt something thick running down my neck. Next thing I knew he had dragged me into the house and threw me at the bottom of the stairs. I saw him run out before the darkness consumed me.

_**Do you feel like a man,**_

_**When you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**_

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**_

_**Every action in this world will bear a consequence**_

_**If you wait around forever you will surely drown**_

_**I see what's going down.**_

_**I see the way you go and say you're right again,**_

_**Say you're right again,**_

_**Heed my lecture.**_

_**Do you feel like a man**_

_**When you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**_

_**Face down in the dirt**_

_**She said "This doesn't hurt!"**_

_**She said "I finally had enough!"**_

_**Face down in the dirt**_

_**She said "This doesn't hurt!"**_

_**She said "I finally had enough!"**_

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**_

_**It's coming round again**_

_**Do you feel like a man**_

_**When you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**_

_**Do you feel like a man**_

_**When you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**_

_**Face down in the dirt**_

_**She said "This doesn't hurt!"**_

_**She said "I finally had enough!"**_

**EPOV:**

Calleigh had forgotten her phone in my car so I drove over to her house to give it back.

When I got to the door I saw her on the florr, blood gushing out of her neck.

"Callegh! Please don't sleep! Fight, fight darn it! You're stronger than this!" yelled as I pulled her into my arms and called H for help.

"H! Please it's Calleigh, she's bleeding and unconcious!"

"Don't worry Eric help is on the way!" he said before hanging up.

"Calleigh, please listen to me! You can win this fight!" I said as the EMTs arrived and started working on her.

I rode with her to the hospital and stayed there with her. Everyday, I was there. She was unconcious for 2 weeks, but I never left her side.

Than one day her pinky twitched and her eyes slowly started to open...

**A/N:Tada! Cliffie! This is not going to be a one shot, I'm going to work on this one! Please R&R!**


	2. Scars and Souvenirs

**Disclaimer:**

**me:whew! I never thought we'd get away from those vampires!**

**alice:Gosh Aniesa, you should know we were never in trouble! You're such a worry wart!**

**me: -sticks tongue out at Alice-**

**amber and bonnie:Real mature Aniesa**

**me-sticks tongue at amber,alice, and bonnie-**

**rosalie and esme:Ok you guys leave Aniesa alone! It's not her fault she worries alot!**

**me:yeah!**

**edward:-sighs- let's go.**

**me:ok**

**amber,bonnie,alice,esme, and rosalie: You know the drill she doesn't own C.S.I. Miami, N.C.I.S., or Twilight or...**

**alice,rosalie,edward, and esme: US!**

**EPOV:**

"Calleigh?" I said quietly.

"Yeah?" she whispered hoarsely.

"What happened to you?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

**CPOV:**

"Well you see when I got home I set my keys in the basket and my cell on the table **(A/N:HE had her cell, but she doesn't know she forgot it. And for you Amber Shell, that means she's lying!), **and walked up the stairs. I got up the stairs and fell, hitting my eye on the corner of the table. I then fell backwards and hit my head on the door, causing my head to bleed. I got up and attempted to go downstairs for my phone and fell down the stairs, hitting my cheek and back on the stairs. I tried to get up and fell on the bottom step, hurting my stomach. I reached on the table for my phone, but I guess my lamp fell on me and cut my neck." I said lying without missing a beat.

"Calleigh, we both know that is bull! First, I had your cell phone, you left it in my car! Second, the bruise on your face is a handprint! Now please tell me the truth!" Eric begged.

"Eric I can't." I said looking away from him.

"Calleigh if you don't I'm bringing Gibbs in here!" he threatened.

"No! You can't bring my father in here!" I screamed. **(A/N:Ooooooooo! Ha! I think it's unfair for her to have a crappy childhood, be beaten, and to get kidnapped in future chapters! That's just unethical! So she get's a good dad,mom, and sister! Dad:Gibbs, Mom:Jenny-I always thought they were cute together!- Sister: Kate!)**

"I swear to God I will! You better tell me! He's sitting in the waiting room!" he continued threatening.

"You wouldn't! That's blackmail, and that officer Delko is a serious offense." I said shaking my head in mock dissapointment. "Plus I won't tell him either!" I added before sticking my tongue out like a five year old.

"Guess who else is there! Your mom, sister, Horatio, Alexx, Nat, Mari, Tony, Ducky, and Abby!" he said dramatically.

"The only people who even remotely scare me there are Kate, Alexx, Nat, and Abby. But I still won't tell a soul!" I said stubbornly.

"Please? Please tell me? I don't know what I would've done if you had died." he said in a quiet voice.

"Fine. But you'll be mad at me..."I said unsure.

"No I won't. I'll be mad at whoever did this." he promised solemnly.

"It was...it w-was...Jake." I said stuttering.

"What?! I'll kill him Cal! I swear I will!" he said angrily.

"No! You can't!" I screamed.

"Why the heck not?!" he asked angrily.

"Because then I would lose you! I can't deal with that! That would be worse than dying! In fact if I did I might as well die!" I cried.

"Calleigh, I love you. But he had no right to do that to you!" he said.

"I know. Can we just pretend this didn't happen so I can talk to everyone?" I asked quietly.

"Sure. Whatever you want. I'll go get them." he said kissing my forehead.

A few minutes Nat, Alexx, Marisol, and Horatio, all rushed in and drowned me in questions.

"What happened?! Are you ok? Was it Jake? Are you still with him? Do you know where he is? Do you even remember what happened?" they all yelled in unison, before stopping to breathe.

"I'm fine! It's nice to see you too. I remember everything and I'll tell you guys later." I said in a rush of words to end the frantic interrogation.

They all hugged me, said they'd see me later, told me to get better, and left, much to my relief.

Then in came my parents, sister, her fiance: Tony, Abby, and Ducky.

I took in a nervous breath before saying "Hi you guys!"

They all looked wary, before my dad said "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? AND WHO IN THE WORLD DID THIS TO YOU?

**A/N:Well that's the end of this chapter! Yes it's a cliffie! I know, I know you hate me, but school is starting Wednesday so I might not update till tomorrow or Friday!Or Saturday!**


	3. From A Whisper To a Scream

**Disclaimer:**

**me:guess what? strep throat sucks! I have been sick all week and I'm super sensitive to it, so I was like crying for someone to kill me. Isn't that nice?!**

**alice, bonnie, and amber: Ummmmm wow...**

**me: -sigh- yeah I know right?**

**edward:are you all better now?**

**me: not really but I feel tons better now that you're here!**

**edward: -chuckles- very enthusiastic for someone so short.**

**me: hey five-three is a perfectly average height thank you very much! -pouts-**

**alice:-laughs hysterically-**

**me:-sticks out toungue at alice-**

**alice:-keeps laughing-**

**edward: it's hard to believe someone so small could be so hugely irritating.**

**bonnie, amber, & alice: -rolls eyes- she doesn't own alice, edward, Twilight, C.S.I. Miami, or N.C.I.S!**

**CPOV:**

_Recap:I took in a nervous breath before saying "Hi you guys!"_

_They all looked wary, before my dad said "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? AND WHO IN THE WORLD DID THIS TO YOU?:End Recap._

"Hey dad..." I said nervously.

"Calleigh Marie Duquesne you have two minutes to tell me what happened and who did this to you!" my dad yelled at me.

"Dad, it was it w-was Jake." I stuttered nervously.

"What?" my dad, mom, sister, Ducky, Abby, and Tony all gasped.

"It was Jake." I breathed slowly.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Kate asked rushing to my side.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied, but they all saw through it.

"Calleigh can you please tell me why I shouldn't go beat him to a bloody pulp?" my dad asked calmly.

"Yes. Because if you went and did that he could press charges for assault, and then I'd lose you. That, and he'd probably come after me if you did." I said seriously.

"Okay. Those are pretty good reasons, but I still don't want him anywhere near you. Do you understand me?" he asked, still angry.

"Yes, dad. But I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself." I said stubbornly.

"Obviously not, or you wouldn't be in a hospital bed now would you?" he asked just as stubborn.

"I-I l-let him d-do this." I said quickly.

"What?" my dad asked getting angry again.

"I could've easily stopped Jake, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I did care about him, but not as strongly as either of us thought. But it was enough to keep me from hurting him. Plus most of the time he was hiding behind the door, and I was caught off guard." I said guiltily.

"Oh my gosh Calleigh. Look, your dad is just trying to act all big and bad like his usual self so that you don't see how he really feels. He's scared. Like the rest of us, he wants to hide you from anything in the world that could hurt you. That's all he's ever wanted to do, and now he sees that he's failed in a way." my mom explained.

"Jenny..." my dad said warily.

"Look, I get that all you guys want is to make sure I'm okay, and I am. I know it's probably scary and disappointing for you to learn the truth. But I'm fine, and I'll be better eventually. I probably won't see Jake again because as far as he knows, I'm dead." I said quietly.

"Calleigh I'm still worried. This shouldn't have happened to you. And now you're telling us that you'll be fine eventually? That's not a good thing for your family to hear. That's like a doctor coming and saying someone needs heart surgery soon or they'll die, and saying we'll do it eventually." Kate said.

"I know! Don't you think I know that?! But I can't tell you anything else! I am upset and hurting, all over my body! I have bruises covering every inch of my body, and my throat was slit! I'm hurting in the physical sense, and you guys aren't doing anything, but harassing me!" I yelled as my heart rate started to accelerate.

"Calleigh! Calleigh calm down and breathe deep breaths." Eric said starting to panic.

I started felling light-headed and soon fell into unconsciousness.

**EPOV:**

Calleigh had just fallen into unconsciousness when the doctors rushed in. They gave her an IV and asked what happened. We explained what had happened and everyone but me, Abby, and Ducky had to leave the room.

Soon Calleigh started to wake up.

**CPOV:**

I woke up to Eric, Abby, and Ducky staring at me.

"Ugh. What happened?" I asked hoarsely.

"Well your blood pressure shot through the roof, your heart rate accelerated, and you fainted because of your family." Ducky said with a chuckle.

I noticed Eric was holding my hand and I blushed and looked away. He saw me blush and gave me a puzzled expression. I shook my head to show him I wasn't sharing.

"Calleigh are you feeling okay. Now, I mean." he asked truly concerned.

"Yes. But doesn't everyone feel better when they're not being harassed by their family?" I joked weakly.

"Yes, I suppose they do." he chuckled.

"But you wouldn't know, now would you?" I chuckled weakly, and Abby and Ducky broke into laughter.

"No, I guess I wouldn't know much about that." he said laughing.

"Okay, so here's the question of the day you guys. Are you going to even talk to Jake?" Abby asked seriously.

"That is the question of the day Abs. I don't know. I guess I should elaborate. You know that we're over, and if he ever comes near me my dad will kill him, and possibly me." I joked lightly.

"This isn't funny Cal. This is serious. You're seriously hurt, and if he comes near you again I'll be the one beating him to a bloody pulp with a baseball bat." she said sternly.

"I know, I know, but honestly I'd rather forget it happened for a while if that's okay?" I pleaded in a hoarse voice.

"Fine. I guess you do deserve a break for today." she agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you Abby." I breathed.

"Abby, Ducky, I was wondering if I could have a few minuutes alone with Calleigh?" Eric asked and I scrunched up my face in confusion.

"Sure. I guess so, we'll go get some coffee and something to eat." they said before leaving the room.

"Eric what...?" I asked confused.

"Calleigh I know you're hurt. I know Jake hurt your heart, and did alot of damage. I know it might be too soon, but I have to tell you something. I love you Calleigh. I have always loved you, but about a year ago I realized I was _in_ love with you. If you don't love me I get it, but I needed you to know the truth." Eric said while rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"Eric, I love you too. Jake did hurt me Eric, but he didn't hurt my heart. I gave him another chance knowing it would fail. I gave him another chance because I couldn't wait on you anymore." I said looking away from his eyes.

"Calleigh, I know I took a while to tell you. I shoudn't have waited so long, but I didn't know if you felt the same way, and I didn't want it to ruin our friendship if you didn't." he said before quickly leaning in and kissing me.

A minute later we pulled away and Abby and Ducky walked back into the room.

"Yay! You two are finally together! You guys are really slow for investigative forensic scientists." she said happily then in a mater-of-fact tone.

"You knew?!" we asked incredulously.

"Well duh! Eric was like a guy in high school with a puppy dog crush, and you were hopeless! You were like pining after him, and whenever he wasn't looking at you, you were looking at him! It was like a tango you didn't know you were dancing. I still can't believe you couldn't tell!." she said exasperated.

"Yeah well that's all well an fine, but besides the point. Calleigh, Jake is here and he wants to talk to you alone." Ducky said anxiously.

**Author Note: Tada! All done for this chapter and yes it's a cliffie! Please R&R! Oh and for the record I'm mad! The creators of C.S.I. Miami finally brought up the fact that Calleigh read Eric's file and they were talking about it! They said quote:**

**"Eric: Your friendship means a lot to me, Calleigh.**

**Calleigh: I didn't know you thought that way.**

**Eric: C'mon! How could you not know that, you read my file!**

**Calleigh: That was an unrelated case. It is important to me to respect your privacy." :unquote. Then I almost literally exploded out of happiness when they said quote:**

**"Eric: About what happened earlier, I didn't mean to put you on the spot.**

**Calleigh: Forget it.**

**Eric: What if I don't want to.**

**Calleigh: Eric, I am so confused. What do you want? You are gonna have to tell me because until I actually hear you say words, I don't even know if you believe it yourself. Do you know what I'm saying?**

**-long pause...Calleigh leaves-**

**Eric: Yeah, I do" :unquote.**

**He balked! They made Eric-he's-too-cute-for-his-own-good-and-he's-soooooo-in-love-with-calleigh-Delko a balker! I literally cried when the episode was over and they never brought it up again! If he can survive a freaking gun-shot-wound to the head he should be able to say 3 words to Calleigh! He can tell a freaking therapist, and everyone else can tell, but he can't tell the only person in the world that it matters if she knows!**


	4. A Change Is Gonna Come

**Disclaimer:**

**me:-shivers in fear-**

**bonnie:have you been having that nightmare again?**

**me:well duh!**

**jessica: have you been eating funky things before bed?**

**me: I had strawberries one night, nothing not even dinner the next night, and taco bell last night.**

**jessica:taco bell is a recipe for disaster**

**me: yeah probably, but even if I don't eat anything I still have the same result! I have a lose/lose situation here!**

**jessica:did you get any chocolate for V-Day?**

**me: no, bbut I thought we were talking about my nightmare?**

**jessica: I was trying to change the subject, but obviously that didn't work...... :(**

**me: no I was waiting for you to say some snappy remark.**

**jessica: I'm fresh out of snappy remarks. Maybe some lunch would help.**

**bonnie: Yeah she doesn't own CSI: Miami or N.C.I.S.!!!!!!!!!!**

CPOV:

"I guess you should let him come in." I said slowly.

"Cal I don't like this, he might hurt you again." Eric said unsurely.

"Eric you'll be right outside the door. I just need to tell him that it's over and show him that he hasn't won. For my sake." I said slowly.

"Ok fine." Eric said still unsure.

They all slowly left the room and were soon replaced by a very angry looking Jake.

"Hey J-Jake." I stuttered.

"Calleigh, what have you done to hurt yourself this time?" he said shaking his bed back and forth.

"What?! You've got to be kidding! I didn't do anything, you did this. You always do this to me! Well guess what, I quite, you lose!" I said aggrivated.

"You don't learn do you? I will never lose, because you can't leave. I'll always find you, adn I'll always control you. If your were smart at all you would've died when you had the chance. I'll fix that though." he said while put his hand over my mouth and pinched my nose closed.

I started screaming into his hand and kicking, but it did nothing to help me.

Eric came busting in and pushed Jake out of the room, then he rushed to my side and made sure I coudl breathe.

"Calleigh what did you say to him?" he asked concerned.

"I said t-that he lost. T-that I w-was through. He said I-I'd never get away, and t-that if I w-was smart I-I would've died w-when I had the c-chance. T-then he s-said he'd t-take care of that." I shuddered lightly, gasping for breathe.

"Shhhhhhh. You're going to be okay. He's not going to hurt you now." Eric started to soothe me.

"No I won't! Don't you get that? I have to go back or he'll kill me!!!" I yelled in panic.

"Calleigh, I'm not letting you go back to him. I love you too much for you to be hurt like that. And even if you went back he'll kill you!" Eric said while stroking my face.

"Eric I'm really scared." I admitted while he pulled me into his arms.

"I know, but I'm here and I won't let him hurt you." he said kissing me on my forehead.

Meanwhile someone was sneaking into the hospital room with chloroform ready to sneak up on us............

**Oooooooooo!!! Cliffie!!!!!! I'm soory it took sooooooooooooooooooooooo long for me to update! I'll try to stop letting it take soooooo long!!!! I love the episode of CSI: Miami where Calleigh got put in the hospital!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and guess what???? I'm officialy 14!!!!!!!!! I have been 14 since January 30th!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Blues For Sister Someone

**Disclaimer:**

**Bonnie: Hey Aniesa what's up?**

**Me: Nothing much, but have you seen Eric?**

**Alexx & Bonnie: No, not since yesterday.**

**Me: Well I think he left…….**

**Bonnie: No he wouldn't do that to you!**

**Me: I don't know I'm starting to think he would….**

**Eric: Well that's nice to know……. I'm still here; I just had something to do...**

**Me: Oh my gosh are you okay? You know you can come to me for anything, right?**

**Eric: Yeah, I'll try to remember that whenever I disappear it worries you.**

**Bonnie & Alexx: You know the drill! She doesn't own CSI: Miami, NCIS, or the House of Night Series!!!!!!! Or Alexx and Eric!!!!**

CPOV:

_-Recap: Meanwhile someone was sneaking into the hospital room with chloroform ready to sneak up on us…..End Recap-_

I tried to sleep that night, but even with Eric by my side humming, I couldn't. I had a weird feeling deep down inside me that warned me something wasn't right. Any sound, even if it was the creak of a door, freaked me out. I lay in pitch black darkness, except for the glow of the fluorescent lights outside my door.

I knew someone was in the room with me beside Eric, even before he revealed himself. Soon after I thought I heard the sound of breathing, a man- with a name tag identifying him as Seth-stepped out of the shadows. I started to blink furiously to make sure I wasn't still woozy from the earlier run in with Jake. Now positive I wasn't hallucinating, I started to reach for Eric, but Seth flew to my side and pressed a weird smelling cloth on my face.

I tried to squirm free, but was soon drowning in darkness. I looked over at Eric's sleeping figure-for the entire thing had gone down silently, therefore not awakening him-and slowly gave into the growing darkness.

I then felt like I was floating, and I woke up on the stone cold floor of an abandoned warehouse bound, gagged, and dizzy, with a dead body lying ten feet away from me. I lifted my head and saw two people I immediately recognized. The first was Seth- the guy from my hospital room- and Jake –who was supposed to be in jail.

EPOV:

I woke up in the morning to Calleigh's empty hospital bed. I tried not to panic as I went to ask a nurse if she was being x-rayed or tested. The nurse said she hadn't been in Calleigh's room yet-she didn't need to add medication for another hour-and that Calleigh wasn't being tested until the afternoon. Worrying frantically as my hands started to shake, I called Horatio.

"Caine." He answered automatically.

"H, its Eric, Calleigh's missing." I said urgently.

"Details, tell me details Eric." He said quickly but calmly at the same time.

"I don't know what happened. She felt a little paranoid last night so I kept humming her lullaby. I fell asleep, but when I woke up this morning she was gone. I talked to the nurse and she said she hadn't been in there. She also said that no doctor took her." I said in a panicked hurry.

"Alright Eric I'll bring the team over there to process her room. We'll find out what happened to her, I promise Eric." He said solemnly.

"I wanted to ask, is Jake still in jail? I asked worried that he wouldn't be.

"No, Eric he got out on bail last night." he said oddly.

"H, who posted his bail?" I asked quickly.

"Seth McAdams. I just got a location off his cell, would you like to come with me to the location?" he asked after filling me in.

"I sure would H, where do you want me to meet you at?" I asked.

He gave me the address and we both rushed there. Unfortunately the only thing at the address was an abandoned warehouse, and I knew that couldn't be good. I went towards the warehouse with my weapon drawn and immediately caught what was happening by the slapping noises.

"You little slut! You think walking out can be that easy? You're going to regret it I swear!" Jake yelled before slapping Calleigh hard in the face.

"Jake please stop! I didn't do anything." Calleigh sobbed, receiving another blow to the face.

She was in view now, my perfect angel-bloody and torn from Jake. Just looking at her broken form pulled at my heart, and I had to fight the urge to run to her. Then I felt something on my back and heard "Come with me or we'll shoot her."

I was shoved into the room that Calleigh and Jake were in.

"Tell me what I want know or I'll kill him Calleigh!" Jake yelled as the guy behind me put a gun to my head.

"No! Please don't Jake!" Calleigh sobbed while blood trickled down her face.

"Calleigh don't worry about me I'll be fine, but don't tell them anything!" I said in a fierce voice.

"Tell me now Calleigh or I'll put another bullet through his head, and this time he won't be so lucky." Jake said in a sneer.

"Again! You m-mean it w-was y-you who al-almost killed him?!" Calleigh sobbed before adding a "Fine, I'll tell you who the prophesized one is"

"No! Calleigh you can't!" I yelled.

"It's me! I'm the one who's going to end the apocalypse!" Calleigh yelled as the man to my left slowly started to squeeze the trigger…………….

**Author's Note: Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to update but please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry you weren't in this disclaimer Amber, but you've been in a lot so I changed it up a little!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!!!!!!CASLLEIGH AND ERIC ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I LOVED THAT EPISODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE ONE WHERE ERIC ALMOST GOT DEPORTED WAS AN AWESOME EPISODE EXCEPT THAT ERIC ALMOST GOT DEPORTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Band Aid Covers The Bullet Hole

**Disclaimer:**

**me:Hey Bonnie you should've come to D.C. it was sooooo amazing! But where's Eric I figured he'd be here too......**

**bonnie:he's on his way he was ummm preoccupied with something......**

**me:what's going on? Is he having an affair because if he is or you think he is you should really tell me because I'm your friend and that's what friends do...**

**bonnie:breathe Aniesa it's nothing like that....**

**me:*hyperventilates***

**eric:oh my god aniesa what's wrong?!**

**bonnie:just ask her so it'll stop I'm sorry I said you were a little preoccupied and she jumped to conclusions and now she's well you can see.**

**eric:Aniesa I was getting this *pulls out ring* to see if you would marry me nothing bad I promise.**

**me:*cries* **

**eric:so will you?**

**me:yes of course!**

**bonnie: you know the drill she doesn't own CSI: Miami, H.O.N, or N.C.I.S!!!!!Or Eric!!**

CPOV:

"No! I told you what you wanted to know now let him go! I'm the one you want!" I screamed while sobbing.

"Sorry Calleigh but either way he can't live. I told you you'd never win." Jake said nodding.

_"Calleigh you know what you must do. I love you u-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa" _came my grandmother's familiar voice in my ear.

"No!!!!!!" I yelled as a light surrounded us and developed Eric.

The light continued to grow brighter and brighter until the sounds of the ocean came crashing into my ear. I could feel myslef slipping away even before the darkness consumed me. As the light began to fade and I began to subside, I could hear Horatio yelling and knowing that Eric was safe I let go of the light...........

EPOV:

I saw Calleigh slowly start to lose conciousness as Horatio came busting in. I hit the guy next to me and ran to Calleigh. I pulled her into my lap and started to cry.

"Calleigh! Please hold on a little longer! You're stronger than this! With all that you've gone through I know you're tired but please hang on!" I sobbed.

"She can't. That light it came out of her. Her life energy she used on you. She saved you with that light. That light was the goodness in her, all of it. If you took a random person off the street and gave them the power to use the goodness in their heart they'd walk away because most people aren't made completely of it. Calleigh is. All the things she's gone through in her life has made her kinder towards everyone else. That's why she's so delicate, because she's nothing but goodness." her grandmother said walking up towards me.

"Save her. Please she's told me the things you can do, so save her. For me, save her for me." I begged in sobs.

"I can't, but you can. I can see that you're made of it too. Use a little of yours to bring her back. Go to sleep right now and think about her. If you're meant to be together the goodness in you will lead you to her." she said touching my shoulder gently.

At her touch I immediately fell into a light sleep, and soon I was floating away. Then I saw Calleigh, weak looking, but happy when her eyes fell on mine. She ran to me with tears in her eyes, and I took her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." she sobbed over and over again.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." I said while gently wiping away her tears.

"I must have failed. That's why you're here, is because I failed. I wasn't strong enough to hold on and I failed because I'm so weak." she said sobbing even harder.

"You didn't fail. I'm here to take you back."I said gently.

"But that means...you couldn't have found me unless..."she stuttered.

"It means that we're supposed to be together. It means that what we've felt all along was the truth and was meant to be. It means that I'm supposed to love you and that the godness in my heart took me to you. It means that you can come with me." I said while taking her hand in my own.

"Eric I don't know if I'm supposed to go back." she said as a tear ran down her perfect cheek.

"Calleigh I know you are. Your grandmother told me that I was supposed to take you back." I said seriously.

"My grandma? She told you to come get me?" she said as we started walking back into the darkness.

"Yes so let's go home." I said as I started to wake up.

I woke up to Calleigh coughing in my lap. No one had noticed my slip of conciouness and I smiled at Calleigh. The EMTs were next me taking Calleigh away from me and putting her into an ambulance.

"I'll meet you at the hospital there's something I have to get okay?" I asked her.

"Sure no problem Eric." she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

I hopped in my hummer and rushed to 5th Street to pick up something so precious. I got what I needed and rushed back to the hospital and ran straight to Calleigh's room.

"Ummmm Calleigh I need to talk to you alone about something important." I said out of breath.

"Mom, Kate, Tony, could you guys give us a few minutes alone?" she asked calmly why her eyes showed worry in them. They obliged and left the room quickly.

"Eric what?"she started but I interrupted.

"Calleigh Marie Duquesne I love you, but I want you as mine. I want you to be with me everyday that I'm alive, and I want to wake up next to you. I want to wake up with you in my arms everyday. So I promise to love you foever, as long as I'm alive, but I don't want to love Calleigh Marie Duquesne, I want to love Calleigh Marie Delko. So while I promise to love you no matter what you decide I'll also try to love you harder if you marry me. Will you, Calleigh Marie Duquesne, marry me?" I said in a rush of words.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you. I love you so much and I was hoping you'd ask me eventually." she said as she started to cry.

I slid the ring on finger and kissed her gently. Then I went to get her family so we could tell them the good news.......

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update!!!! I had end of the year exams and I still have some of them next week but either way I finally updated it!!!!! SO please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry to say that I'm ending under protected as it is because it's run its course!!!! But I am going to start a Mac and Stella fanfiction so there's some good news!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading and really please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to update as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
